The Lesson
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: After Donnie gets annoyed by trying to teach his brothers, I step in the give him a hand. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

"I haven't seen the turtles in a while, maybe I'll go visit."

Ok talking to myself is not a good sign but I hadn't seen the guys in a while so I thought _what the heck_ and decided to pay them a visit.

"Now it's 8 o'clock here so it will be 1 o'clock there...I think." I quickly got a bit of makeup on and went to tell mum where I was going.

"Mum is it ok if I go visit the turtles?"

"Are you going to be sleeping over there like last time? Because if you are I want you to call or text me at least just to let me know if you are."

Mums can be so over protective, but I agreed and took my phone with me. I said goodbye and pressed the button on the transporter and before I knew it I was back in the turtle's lair. Not a lot had changed, it still smelt on pizza and sweat but it seemed a lot cleaner than last time. Before I could get used to the surroundings I was interrupted by an angry Donnie.

_Woah, it's not like Don to be angry I wonder what's wrong. _I went to Don's lab where he was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hey Don." He looked at me with a little smile

"oh hey Nadia, nice of you to visit."

"What's wrong Donnie? Did one of your inventions break?" He shook his head slowly

"no, it's my brothers." I looked at him worriedly

"what happened are they ok?"

"Oh nothing's happened, but...it's a long story."

I sat down on the spare chair and looked at him with concern.

"Come on Don, maybe I can help." He looked at me and stated talking.

"Well this morning after training, master Splinter asked me to do him a favour. He wants me to teach the others about...humans."

I looked at him confusingly and asked

"but surely your brothers know about humans?"

"Well yes but Splinter means the way they develop and...Mate"

"Oh I see and your brothers won't listen to you." He nodded slowly then looked at me.

"I just don't know what to do."

I thought for a minute, well if they won't listen to Donnie...maybe they'll listen to me.

"I'll help you Donnie, I have learnt a lot about the human body and all that so maybe I could help you teach them."

He immediately looked at me with a huge smile on his face

"really? I must warn you they might try and put you off."

"Well they will have to try hard because I am not giving up."

He hugged me tight and whispered thanks in my ear a million times. We walked out of the lab to find Leo reading, Raph beating the crap out of the punching bag and Mikey playing Black Ops. Mikey was the first to see me and said

"hey Nadia, I haven't seen your pretty face in a while." I gave him and hug and replied

"likewise Mikey."

Raph and Leo came over and said hello to me then I decided to make my announcement.

"Ok, a little birdie tells me that you need a lesson in sex education. Well I have come to help Donnie teach you."

They all looked at me with their mouths wide open then Raph stated

"I ain't learning 'bout some humans going at it." Leo and Mikey agreed but little did they know about my power of persuasion.

"Oh I see how it is; you guys are too scared to learn about this. I guess I can see why you didn't want to teach them Donnie."

I started to walk away but Raph shouted

"I ain't scared of nothing! Let's get this over and done with."

He walked over to the middle of the room, soon followed by Leo and Mikey. The Middle of the room looked like a classroom with a huge whiteboard, 4 chairs and tables for them. I turned back to Donnie who was gobsmacked.

"How did you do that?"

"Reverse psychology my friend, works like a charm."

I started to walk over to the board with Donnie, praying that everything would go smoothly.

**A/N: This should be fun. What can I say, I thought of this in my Child Development class. I hope you learn as much as the guys will.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in front of the board with Donnie, while being shot evil looks by Raph. Mikey was listening to his music and Leo was reading a book of ancient Japan. Donnie loudly coughed which got their attention.

"Well class, this is how it's going to work. I am going to teach you about the development of men first then Nadia will teach you about the development of girls understood?"

They all nodded as I whispered "I'm gonna sit next to Leo while you teach, just to make sure they don't cause any trouble."

Don nodded as I took a seat by Leo, which meant that I was next to Raph...great. I looked back at Donnie who had gotten a very graphic image of a young boy...naked.

"Ok, this is a boy before he starts puberty. Can you tell me anything about him?"

A very long pause was amongst the turtles. Mikey was blushing too much to look at us, Leo was in deep thought and Raph was just not paying attention. As I was about to speak Raph finally said something.

"Well for starters, he has a small dick." I couldn't believe he said that

"what do you expect Raph, he's only, like 9."

"So? At that age mine was..."

"OK we don't need to know anymore!"

"May I please continue?" Don said rather impatiently we both shut up as he continued.

"Right, on certain levels yes Raph his penis is small." Some giggling could be heard from opposite me, it was of course Mikey.

"Hahaha you said penis." Don just shook his head and continued

"anyway, at the average age of 12 to 14 boys start to hit puberty and they go through many changes."

He flipped over a big poster to reveal a now grown up naked boy.

"Now can you tell me the changes that have occurred to his body?" Leo (being a teacher's pet) said immediately

"he now has pubic hair and seems more muscularly."

"Well done Leo, those are the obvious signs of course but there are many more. His voice has 'broke' so it's now deeper, hormones are now controlling his menstrual cycle...do you know what this hormone is called?"

Of course I knew but I had never seen so many faces that were so in thought that I thought that their brains were going to explode. Don, getting the hint that no one knew, explained

"huh, it's called Testosterone; it helps produce sperm in the testes." More on growing silence, then Leo finally speaks up

"so when does he produce the sperm?"

"He produces it all the time after puberty."

Everyone nodded as Mikey moaned

"are we done yet?" Don smiled and said

"yes Mikey we're done for now, I'm going to be teaching you about the penis itself. After Nadia teaches you about the development of women."

Various moans could be heard so I decided that they should have a little break "Don, I think we should let them have a break."

Before Don could say a word everyone had rushed off to do whatever they wanted. Raph of course went back to his punching bag, Mikey was playing Xbox and Leo was reading.

"See Don it wasn't so bad."

"Not now but because your here they don't want to make a bad impression on you, so they behaved...well for most of it."

I giggled as I slowly realised I was next in teaching them...oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikey! Raph! Leo! Time for lessons."

They groaned and slowly made their way to their seats. It was my turn to teach them and Don was sitting with them. I thought to myself _this shouldn't be too bad, if I want to become a teacher I might as well start practicing. _I got a picture of a little girl naked on the board ready to start.

"Right now I'm going to teach you the development of women and what changes they go through. So to start this girl is about 9 years old, what can you tell me about her?"

I had a really bad feeling of what they were going to say.

"She has no boobs" How did I know Raph was going to say that?

"Yes your right Raph, she has no breasts yet. And it doesn't surprise me that you thought of that first."

"Hey what can I say? I like boobs."

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that and continue. Anyway she also hasn't got wide hips and is very petite."

I flipped over the page to show a picture of a naked woman, which I think the guys were too happy to see.

"Ok now can you tell me what has changed?"

They were all too busy staring at the picture to pay attention to me, until Mikey made a comment

"alright boobs."

Poor Donnie was just sitting there with his head in his hands trying to convince himself that he's not related to them. I don't blame him.

"Mikey you pervert, this is for educational purposes. Not for your entertainment."

But the sad thing is Raph and even Leo were enjoying it...god help me.

"Anyway as you can see she now has breasts, her hips are wider, she has hair growing on her body, and the hormones are controlling the menstrual cycle. Should I bother asking about the hormones of a woman?" I

mmediately they all shook their heads

"well their called Oestrogen and progesterone. They help to do many things which I'm going to explain next lesson along with the female sex organs."

"So does that mean we're done for now?"

Leo asked quite impatiently probably wanting to get back to his book.

"Huh yes we're done for now."

Once again they ran off to do what they wanted. Don came over to me and asked

"you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but my god your brothers are perverts! I've never seen anything like it...well maybe some I can name that are in my class but come on."

"Yeah well what can you do? Anyway my turn next I bet their going to be happy knowing that they won't be seeing any boobs any time soon."

I laughed as I decided to get a drink...I needed one badly. Can't wait to teach them about the main topic.

**A/N: Sorry this one's short I'll try and make the next one longer. If you want R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After going to the bathroom I came back and found that Don was just about to start his lesson. I quickly sat down next to Raph and Don began his lesson.

"Right well today I'm going to tell you about the penis and how the hormones are involved with it."

I bet you'll never guess what picture came up on the board...a penis of course. I could just sense the tension between them all. Don continued anyway

"ok we are looking at the sexual organs of the penis. Let's start at the bottom of it. This is of course the penis it's used for having intercourse."

I looked around quickly and found Raph sort of paying attention, Leo finding this fascinating and Mikey...confused.

"So what's intercourse?" I smiled and replied

"intercourse is a posh way of saying sex."

"Oh I get it." When I looked back at Don he looked really happy, probably because they were listening.

"Anyway, on top of the penis is the foreskin, it helps protects the penis. Then we have the scrotum, a bag containing the testis. The testis which produce the sperm and the male sex hormones. Can anyone remember the name of the male sex hormone?"

What I saw next I thought I would never see. All the guys had put their hands up eager to answer. Don picked Raph and he said

"ain't it something like, Testosterone."

"Well done Raph your right." Raph smiled smugly feeling proud of himself.

"Anyway the sperm travels through the spectrum or sperm tube and goes into the seminal vesicle. That stores the sperm and releases it when necessary. Finally if the man is having intercourse the seminal vesicle will release the sperm and it will travel through the urethra, which carries the sperm and it will be released out of the penis. Now are there any questions?"

Leo put his hand up and asked "what about when he goes to the toilet?"

"Good question Leo, the bladder has the urine and when he needs to go it comes out through the urethra and out of the penis. Oh and sperm and urine mixed together is called semain."

"yeah yeah it's all good n' stuff but can we go now?" Raph asked rather impatiently. Don smiled

"yes you can go now for a little break, you guys deserve it."

They all ran off to do what they wanted to do while I went up to Donnie who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe it went to well, it's a miracle."

"See I told you they would back down eventually. Well my turn after break. Want to get something to eat?"

"I would love to Miss Smith."

**A/N: Finally I got one out. I'm afriad due to the horror of school that I will only be able to get stuff out on the weekends so I apolagize. Anyway I hope you liked it. Big thank you to all the people who have reviewed it. Love you all. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch with Donnie, we got back to the classroom and found Leo, Mikey and Raph all waiting for us.

"That was unexpected." Don said, rather shocked.

"They're probably excited to see some boobs again." Don laughed at my remark as he sat down and I stood in front of the board.

"Ok now we're going to learn about the female sex organs."

"Does it include boobs?" Mikey asked.

"No Mikey it doesn't."

"Aww man." Mikey moaned.

"Anyway, let's start with the vagina." I turned over the huge sheet of paper and found a picture showing the insides of a girl. I pointed to the vagina itself.

"Ok, the vagina is the opening to the inside of a girl's body. The penis enters here when having sex, and it's also where the egg comes out but I'll get to that in a minute."

I could already see the confused looks on their faces, and disappointment as they weren't going to see any boobs.

"Anyway here are the ovaries; inside them are millions of eggs waiting to be released. Once a month an egg comes out the ovaries and makes its way through the fallopian tube. Meanwhile the uterus is building its walls with thick blood for the egg if it's been fertilised. But when the egg arrives it isn't fertilised, so the walls release all of its blood, with the egg, and comes out of the vagina. Do you know what this is known as?"

Once again the all put their hands up, I chose Mikey and he said "it's a period right?"

"Yes Mikey well done. And here's a fun little fact. When a woman gets cramps before her period, whichever side the cramp is, that's where the egg is coming from."

Many ooo's could be heard in the room, even Donnie looked impressed. Raph then asked

"so who has it easier?"

"Ok I don't want to sound sexist but the boys defiantly do. We girls have to endure periods, carrying babies and giving birth to them. It's very hard being a girl."

Surprisingly they all agreed, well after Raph stated that boys were stronger than girls.

"That may be true Raph but we have to deal with a lot of things so we can tolerate pain more than you."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try."

"Enough already!" Leo shouted it's about time he talked he's been quiet for too long.

"We are all equal, no one is better or worse than anyone, understand?" We all nodded

"ok well, we're done for now. You can run off and do...whatever you do."

They were about to leave when Leo asked "what are we learning about next?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." They all moaned as they went off. Don came over to me and said

"ok, who's going to teach them the main topic?"

"We both can, I'm sure it will be fine."

Don didn't look so sure but he nodded anyway. I hoped that this would go down smoothly.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. School kept on putting me off but I finally done it. Thanks go out to all my lovely reviewers and I would appreciate it if you would do so again. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was time...time to teach them the main topic of this whole thing. Don looked just as worried as I was, they were doing ok with everything so far but this certain topic was going to freak them out for sure. We both walked up to the board, Don grabbed my hand for support as we stood in front of the three, clueless turtles. Don let go of my hand and took a step forward to talk.

"ok, now me and Nadia are going to teach you about...sex."

I could instantly tell just by the looks on their faces that they weren't gonna like this. They all hand scrunched up faces, and looked really grossed out. Raph then clearly stated

"I ain't gonna learn 'bout that! Not now not ever!"

Leo and Mikey nodded in agreement as they stood up to leave. Don looked so upset that I had to say something

"guys! You can't go now. You've all learned so much, and you have matured very much and I think Don would agree with me there. But if you want to go and miss something that will change you forever then be my guest."

The looks on their faces were priceless; I should've taken a picture. They looked at each other as if they we're communicating in their heads and then made their way back to their seats. Don couldn't off been more surprised but happy at the same time.

"Ok let's not waste anymore time." We firstly got a picture up of a man and a woman naked, Don began the lesson.

"Ok so as we all know the man and the woman need to have sex to create a baby. But let's go into detail about this." Various moans and gagging sounds were made...this can only get better.

"Ok this next picture shows the man's penis inside the woman's vagina. " He was right of course, and it was a very graphic picture. It was now my turns to speak

"ok so during sex they will reach a point where they will have an orgasm, when the man has his he releases millions of sperm into the vagina...and now the race to the egg begins."

I flipped over the page to show once again the woman's inside parts.

"Ok so let's say we're starting off with 2 million sperm..." quick as a flash Mikey interrupted

"Woah, that's a lot of sperm, is she ok?" I laughed

"Mikey you have to remember the woman doesn't even realise what's going on inside of her, and the sperm are really small." Mikey nodded as Don took his turn

"ok so these 2 million sperm now have to travel through the neck of the vagina called the cervix, and not all of them will go through some will die on the way their or just won't be able to fit, so about 100,000 sperm will make it through." They we're all gobsmacked I must admit I was to when I first found out. Leo then said

"wow that is a huge decrease in sperm."

"And it will only get smaller" I quickly stated.

"Anyway they are now in the uterus, they have to make their way to the fallopian tube...but there are blood cells waiting to get rid of them. The blood cells see them as invading micro-organisms so they will try and get rid of them all quickly."

Don then carried on "about 10 will survive, another huge decrease but it's not over yet."

"Dude, is this woman ever gonna have a baby?" Mikey asked rather confused

"she will Mikey, but it takes time, about a week." I then took over

"the 10 remaining sperm now have to wait for an egg to come; when it does they can feel it and sense it. So they are now making their way to the fallopian tube. But the journey is a long one and because some sperm are weak they will not make it and die. This is now leaving us with 2 sperm in the fallopian tube."

They were all fascinated by this story, they looked so eager to find out what happens next. So Donnie finished it off

"now these 2 sperm have seen the egg and it's now just a matter of who gets there first. After going through near death this one sperm enters the egg and fertilisation has begun. And when the egg sticks the wall of the uterus the woman becomes pregnant."

Now I don't know if you will believe this but you'll have to take my word for it, they all stood up and applauded us...I felt like crying but I didn't because I hardly ever cry. I don't even cry at Titanic...anyway we were done. Sex education was over. They came up to me and Donnie and Raph said

"we owe ya an apology."

"We thought it was going to be boring and odd." Leo stated

"Yeah dude and dudette, but you've totally shown us wrong. It was awesome!" Mikey yelled.

Suddenly a soft chuckle and a laugh could be heard, it was master Splinter.

"Well done my sons, now you can understand humans much more now and why they are so important."

They all bowed to their master as he came over to me

"thank you Miss Smith for helping my sons." "It was no problem at all, I had fun."

I looked at the clock and it was 6pm in America...that means its 2am in England

"oh shoot, mum is going to kill me I need to get home."

"Aww can't you sleep over again, I wanted to challenge you to a game of Mortal Combat." Mikey said rather eagerly

"you know I would love to Mikey but I need to get home, I'm going round my dad's tomorrow."

They all nodded as we said goodbye. I made my way to the door as Don followed

"listen Nadia I can't thank you enough, you made this so much easier. They actually learned something!" We laughed as I said

"it was no problem; let me know if you need any help in the future." He nodded as he walked to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you soon Nadia and thanks again." I nodded and pressed the button on my device and before I knew it I was home. I blushed a little as I got my pyjamas on, snuck into bed and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Horray! I'm done! Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers who sticked with me. R&R please and thanks again. Love you all!**


End file.
